


EL BUTANERO DE LA ROSA

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: Este es mi único universo alternativo por el momento, en efecto, no hablamos de un butanero corriente... por si queréis descubrir de qué se trata aquí también, fue publicado en Wattpad el 14 de febrero de 2018.
Relationships: Adripe, Irepe, Pedraya, Pedrinés, Pedritxell
Kudos: 1





	EL BUTANERO DE LA ROSA

I.

Una creciente serie de gemidos se escuchó por toda la calle, alguna se lo estaba pasando pero que muy bien en aquella incandescente tarde de agosto. 

Poco después, un supuesto ser mortal con una bombona al hombro terminó de bajar las escaleras y salió al portal, descansó un momento mirando al frente con aquellos ojazos que eran como una mina de carbón de la que no regresar jamás y toda clase de pupilas atentas se deslizaron a su vez por aquella barba de pocos días que sabía cuando y cómo y cuánto rozar la piel más dura para prender la pasión más adormecida, el dulce mohín de su boca sensual, un perfil suave que invitaba a la caricia o las ondas de su pelo negrísimo ya invadido de canas que sólo lograban remarcar aún más un atractivo tal que ni su poseedor podía evitar ser consciente del mismo y usarlo todo lo necesario y más aún: sonreírle radiante a la alcaldesa que le echaba un repaso con disimulo, buscar los ojos de la chica tímida que siempre se escondía tras la ropa que estaba tendiendo o sostenerle la mirada a la que procuraba tropezarse con él y le decía “perdona” con intención, guiñarle el ojo a la monja de gafas empañadas que paraba de cortar rosas en el jardín del convento todas las veces que pasaba y socorrer a la policía en bicicleta que siempre encontraba nuevo mobiliario urbano con el que colisionar. 

Ese día llevaba el mono un poco abierto y por ahí asomaba su marcado pectoral, gotas de sudor perlaban esa y otras partes de su anatomía visible. Era muy alto y su figura era armoniosa, sus hombros y brazos eran fuertes, sus manos bonitas aunque callosas estaban bien cuidadas y sujetaban con firmeza su carga; sorprendían la perfección de su _dérriere_ , su elegancia y su porte, de haber nacido en una familia bien podría haber sido modelo, actor, cantante, presentador de televisión, incluso político, todo el mundo lo pensaba y tantas lo decían. 

No era un butanero cualquiera, era el que tenía en vilo a todo el pueblo por su belleza y habilidades, aunque sólo llevaba en aquel destino tres meses. En su placa ponía “Pedro Sánchez” y en sus ojos y sus manos y su piel ardía una llama que ninguna válvula podía regular o contener: a la mínima chispa de reconocimiento arrasaba toda reticencia y toda duda, las calles mismas parecían suspirar al paso de aquel príncipe de jengibre y naranja, una criatura hecha de fuego y fantasía, de patriarcado y heteronorma. 

-Te la mete donde sea- decían en la peluquería, entre risas y miradas cómplices.

-Te la mete donde quieras, le da igual lo que tenga que subir. Donde le digas, no tiene problemas- hablaban en la fila de la panadería y en la del super y entre las estanterías del bazar chino. 

-Te la mete muy dentro, en el baño, en el balcón, en la entrada, en el salón, dónde más lo necesites.- comentaban en los intervalos de la asamblea feminista.

-Si tienen que ser dos bombonas, dos y si tienen que ser tres, también. No se cansa nunca, te las trae, las que quieras. A pulso.- Susurraban en la biblioteca municipal.

-Y además te hace algún trabajito más si se lo pides, es muy apañado...- y todas reían en la cafetería.

Tantas risas espabilaron un poco al dueño de Colmado Rivera, que estaba intentando engullir como fuera su café con leche, su zumo de naranja y su croissant con mermelada en la barra, ansiaba volver al trabajo cuanto antes y no le importaba nada de qué estuvieran hablando, en cambio, al mecánico jefe de Talleres Iglesias le intrigaba sin remedio...no dejaba de preguntarse de qué se reirían tanto y qué sería tan maravilloso, con una punzada de curiosidad morbosa añadida, porque para él estaba más que claro que algo pasaba con el butanero nuevo, llevaba semanas poniendo la oreja en todas partes; lástima que nunca hablaran en serio y con detalles varios. A veces pensaba en esconderse en la peluquería sólo para enterarse de algo.

-Albert, estás dormido.  
-No me digas.  
-El tío este del butano se está follando a más de una, ¿no te preocupa eso o qué? Inés está sola en casa.  
-Y Adriana también, aunque a ti eso no te importa demasiado. No veo por qué te preocupa lo que haga ella, si ayer no me quería dejar dormir otra vez...y tú también eres “el tío ese de la coleta, el cabrón del taller” para más de uno, no te hagas el santo. Hasta le tendrás envidia, al pobre hombre.   
-¿Le has visto? Es un tipo muy guapo, parece un protagonista de culebrón.  
-Pues le pides butano a ver si te toca un poco a ti también...yo me voy a la tienda ya. 

El sindicalista Garzón, sin dejar de mirar su libro, añadió: 

-No veo porque un trabajador iba a arriesgar su puesto haciendo eso, tenéis mucha imaginación.   
-Y algunos de este bar demasiado poca.  
-Por un día que a lo mejor tiene razón, Pablo...

Alberto les echó una mirada burlona y siguió con su libro y su bocata. Había que ver lo picado que estaba el Coletas ahora que ya no se sentía el hombre más deseado de la ciudad. 

\- Mucho se ríen estas – decía el Sr. Rajoy, tras su periódico.  
\- Vamos Don Mariano, a mí me gusta verlas así de contentas...¿pongo ya el desayuno de su mujer?  
\- Hoy tampoco hace falta, se ha vuelto a quedar en casa, gracias.  
\- Muy bien, ahora le traigo lo suyo.

Y ahí se quedó callado, mirando por la cristalera. El viejo camarero se retiró en silencio, sabía cuando era mejor acabar la conversación.

II.

Soraya se despertó, no sabía qué hora era. Se levantó confundida, aún turbada por todo lo que había vivido esa mañana, contempló su imagen en el espejo, desnuda y muy despeinada, se veía y se encontraba tan bien, tan satisfecha. Volvió a rememorar todo el placer que había sentido encima y debajo de aquel portento tan apasionado como incansable y no sólo eso, sobre su tocador le había dejado una rosa roja, preciosa y perfecta como él mismo...se acercó y la cogió, la olió, se prometió guardarla entre las páginas de algún libro y no olvidar jamás aquellas horas. 

Volvió a meterse en la cama y se tapó, cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar lo gris que había parecido esa nueva y prometedora mañana de rentista indolente hasta que había necesitado comprar butano; le daba vergüenza salir al balcón y gritar el número de su piso, cómo le habían explicado que había que hacer en su edificio, pero entonces habían llamado al timbre. 

-Un momento, por favor. 

Fue abrir la puerta y quedarse sin palabras ante la visión de un operario de anuncio, hacía años que no veía a ninguno al que le quedara tan bien una camiseta como esa, con unas mangas recortadas que pusieran de relieve unos hombros tan magníficos. Que fuera negra sólo mejoraba el tema, si es que aquello aún era posible, parecía un pandillero de película de los ochenta.

-Buenos días, señora. ¿Cuántas bombonas quiere?   
- _Todas_...eh no. Quiero decir dos ¿las va a subir usted solo?  
-Claro, no se preocupe, no es problema.   
-¿Y si fueran cuatro? ¿es mucho esfuerzo para usted? 

Pero qué hombre, y cómo le había sonreído por el hueco de las escaleras al decir “Para mí no hay esfuerzo posible, señora” antes de empezar a bajar otra vez.

Fue un espectáculo de lo más obsceno verlo subir y bajar las escaleras, el pobre estaba sudando de lo lindo y la camiseta se le iba pegando cada vez más, sus brazos ya resplandecían, su pelo estaba tan húmedo como lo empezaba a estar ella misma; aquella maravilla iba a necesitar ducharse si tenía que hacer más visitas. Decidió volver dentro y probar si iba bien el termo, se alegró de que no funcionara, no había otra que pedirle que se lo arreglara.

Volvía a estar en su cocina, era real. Era un escándalo de guapo. 

-Bueno, serán setenta y…  
-Perdone, Sr. Sánchez ¿no podría mirarme también el termo? Se lo pagaría, por supuesto. 

Le pidió un vaso de agua, se lo bebió con ansia y a continuación se quitó la camiseta, lentamente, como en trance, estaba tan cansado…

-Disculpe, no lo he pedido permiso; puedo volver a ponérmela si lo desea, parece usted...molesta.  
-No...hace muchísimo calor, muchísimo, en-entiendo que quiera trabajar así. Sólo tenemos aire acondicionado en el dormitorio, de momento.

_Pero qué estoy diciendo…_

\- Tranquila, no se preocupe.

Le pareció ver una clara sospecha en su mirada, una expresión pícara. No pudo evitar que le hiciese gracia, pero no, no podía ser. Un tío que estaba tan bueno como eso jamás...tampoco pudo evitar entrar varias veces en el baño con diversos pretextos, aquella espalda era una cosa tremenda, no quería perderse detalle. 

\- Ya está.   
-Esta usted hecho un desastre, no puede irse así...vaya a ducharse, ahora le traigo la toalla. Le haré un café y un bocadillo mientras va a buscar su ropa.   
-Es usted muy amable, pero de verdad que no hace falta.   
_Oh sí que me hace toda la falta_

-Por favor. No es molestia.   
-Bueno, de acuerdo. No quisiera hacerle un desprecio...

Pedro se estaba enjabonando por tercera vez y justo cuando pensaba que si le iban a salir ronchas o qué, la oyó abrir la puerta muy despacio, intentaba dejarle la toalla sin hacer ruido; era el momento de que se le cayese la cortina con estrépito. Y así fue. 

-Vaya, qué cosas pasan. Perdón, no se moleste, ya lo arreglo yo…

La señora Sáenz tuvo que irse al pasillo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya había visto más que suficiente. Si vestido era un sueño, desnudo y mojado era un imposible, era tan distinto de su marido, que hacía mucho tiempo que ya no era ni una octava parte de eso, si es que lo había sido en algún momento de su vida. 

_Perdone…_

Ahí estaba otra vez, no podía haberse puesto la toalla pequeña por error, era a propósito, quería que admirara aquel cuerpo que antes había vislumbrado, que lo deseara sin solución, que no pudiese dejar de mirarle de arriba abajo, los brazos sobre su pecho, la promesa de la línea sedosa que partía de su ombligo, las piernas suaves e infinitas, cierto bulto inequívoco que la hizo sonreír. 

Se tenía que ir ya, dijo, con una mirada aterciopelada que contaba que a lo mejor podía quedarse si quería, si tanto lo quería. 

Y eso sí que no, ese pedazo de cabrón no iba a ninguna parte. Y menos con aquello así...tuvo ganas de cogerle la polla sólo para sentir cómo se le ponía dura, primero en su mano. El mirarle pensando tal cosa pareció darle pie para pasar a tutearla y acercarse aún más a ella, su voz de presentador de televisión adquirió un tono más sugerente. 

-Vamos, no seas tímida, porque no lo eres. Puedes tocarme si quieres. No me has dicho cómo te llamas…  
-Soraya…  
-¿Y qué quiere hacer Soraya?

Aquello era demasiado. Le quitó la toalla y vio cómo de dispuesto estaba a atender sus peticiones.

Volvió a no creérselo del todo mientras él le acariciaba la cara y ella le correspondía lamiendo y chupando el pulgar que había quedado sobre sus labios y a continuación un par de dedos más que enseguida fueron a otro lugar, algo más abajo, mientras la besaba y deshacía su mínima bata de raso, permitía que comprobara la firmeza de sus intenciones también con la boca, porque le apetecía tanto, como hacía tiempo que no. Pero no había que hacerlo estallar, no todavía, quería que aquello durase todo lo posible, así que fue subiendo a besos por su ombligo, su pezón, sus labios otra vez, la mirada turbia, lo que se había despeinado, cómo la sujetó contra la pared del pasillo y empezó a penetrarla vigorosamente, sonriéndose al escucharla gemir.

Mariano ya se hubiese herniado sólo con intentar levantarla y a aquellas horas yacería desnucado sobre el parquet, pero no quería que aquel pensamiento la invadiera, no quería acordarse de él mientras Pedro besaba su cuello y aún seguía, le daba mucha pena pero iba a tener que decirle que parase, no sabía a qué hora iba a llegar...pero la que llegó fue ella, y volvió a olvidarse de su marido. 

Aún volvería a olvidarse de él tres veces más antes de la hora de comer. 

III.

En su día libre, Inés abrió los ojos media hora antes que Albert y se quedó mirándolo mientras dormía, le entraron ganas de despertarlo metiendo la mano en sus calzoncillos y esperando que lo notara para continuar, pero no quería que durmiera de menos y era día laborable y menos quería aún que le apartase la mano y le dijese que luego, por mucho que le guiñara un ojo y se le viese con ganas de todos modos. Otra vez un beso fugaz antes de levantarse a desayunar y que se marchase corriendo. 

Volvía a pensar en lo poco que estaban follando ella y Albert en los últimos tiempos, y si lo hacían, era un metesaca, y no porque ese día les apeteciera hacerlo rápido y salvaje, es que ya siempre era así. Como la niña estaba de campamento, había esperado que por fin podrían estar haciéndolo día sí y día también por todos los rincones del piso o pasar toda una tarde demorándose el uno en el otro, pero no, seguía con el polvo apresurado de “mañana abro el colmado a las seis y media” y parecía más que conforme con aquella rutina. A veces ni siquiera se fijaba en que más de una vez ya ni se corría de verdad...

Ella le quería y le parecía triste que se estuvieran distanciando por no poner un poco más de mimo y de atención en el sexo, pero temía herirle si se lo comentaba o que le dijese que ya no la deseaba como antes, que había otra persona o peor aún, que le ponía más conseguir el kilo de naranjas a buen precio. Aquel temor hacía que retrasara el sentarse a hablar con él una y otra vez. 

Lamentablemente, todavía estaba ardiendo y no pudo evitar pensar en el tío que había venido a la agencia hacía un par de días a preguntar, en lo bien que le quedaban los vaqueros, el gesto de ponerse las gafas de sol, lo bueno que estaba; era diferente a Albert, que era muy niño mono pero no era esa belleza tampoco, no era tan increíblemente sexy ni tenía esa sonrisa que te derretías. No era aquella perfección suprema, aquella virilidad que no llegaba a ser brutal pero hacía que temblaras por dentro, aturdida por todo lo que te excitaba. 

Llamaron y se sobresaltó, no recordaba que era día de butano, claro.

Quien se lo traía era justo esa tentación que había estado rememorando tan golosa y detenidamente, ahí estaba aquel Pedro, un poco acalorado con el mono arrollado a la cintura y otra vez una camiseta negra como la que tan bien le ceñía lo justo vestido de calle, ya sabría él lo bien que le sentaba. Le dio dos besos y le preguntó si se acordaba de ella, le invitó a pasar, aún no habría hecho nada, podía apreciarse el aroma de su gel. 

_Ya me podrías instalar algo a mí, cariño_

-¿Has desayunado? Venga, deja la bombona en la cocina y nos sentamos, si tienes un rato. Ya me la pones luego, es muy pronto todavía. 

Observó cómo se untaba la mantequilla y la mermelada en el pan con aquellas manos tan grandes, todo en él le sugería, la llamaba, los labios humedecidos por su lengua, los brazos fornidos, el cuello, la parte que podía verse de sus clavículas: fragmentos de un paraíso de caramelo viviente que incitaba a lamerlo entero sin dejarse nada. 

-¿Me estás mirando con cara de hambre? Si quieres comer algo más no se lo digo a nadie...

Inés decidió que era muy buen momento para levantarse a hacer los cafés, sonrió encantada mientras introducía las cápsulas y esperaba, apoyada en la encimera, sin dejar de mirarle, sin preocuparse de si se le veía o no lo mucho que le deseaba, que ya casi no podía ni pensar, que le parecía que había una misteriosa mancha cremosa en su muslo, como un dulce que quería ser probado. No sabía ni cómo se habían tomado los cafés, sólo recordaba todo lo que había sucedido luego, una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, una que nunca lograría transmitir del todo, que seguiría rememorando en momentos de lo más inoportuno y sólo reconstruirla paso a paso y detenerse en este y aquel momento ya sería erótico en sí mismo. 

Pero es que aquella mancha estaba allí de verdad, él se fijó y qué guapo estaba escandalizándose de más. La había pillado, qué iba a suceder ahora. 

-Vaya. Qué tenemos aquí...¿esto es lo que parece? ¿eres así de mala, te excitas de este modo con otros hombres? 

Se puso tan cachonda que sintió que se mareaba, se apoyó en la lavadora. Él se acercó, se sentó en algo que le permitía estar a la altura ideal y le puso una mano en la rodilla, Inés se subió del todo y abrió las piernas, le miró impaciente porque subiera su mano sin problema, y lo que hizo fue inclinarse y usar sus labios para limpiar de un beso húmedo aquel punto que había provocado, recreándose y mirándola de tal modo que en un segundo estuvo dispuesta a todo, olvidó cualquier mínima duda que pudiese tener. 

Al levantarse para quitarle los shorts y las bragas de un gesto, se encontró con la mano de ella en el paquete, ya no era capaz de controlarse, pero la calentó aún más al quitársela y besarla y prometerle que iba a hacer que le suplicara que follaran ya, que nadie iba a comérselo mejor, fue tan dulce y tan sucio. Estaba tan mojada que le llevó un rato notar la lengua de Pedro de una forma cada vez más precisa, lamiéndola y rozándola en el punto más agudo y besando y volviendo a lamerla, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer y se corriese unas cuántas veces seguidas sin preocuparse de no gemir demasiado alto. Ahí le enlazó con las piernas y le besó, continuó acariciando aquel pelo tan espeso, le miró despeinado, con la boca entreabierta y la mirada sedienta, era el hombre más atractivo del universo y quería que se la metiera, quería sentir ese roce cuánto antes, correrse otra vez de mala manera. 

Se quitó el mono, la camiseta, los boxers, ella le empujó hasta el salón al otro lado del pasillo, comprobando lo tenso de su trasero, su vientre, la erección maravillosa sobre la que iba a sentarse una vez le tuviera en el sofá, a Pedro le costó aguantar lo suficiente su pasión y sus ojos en blanco, a él también le estaba gustando mucho. 

Cuando salieron de la ducha y ella le volvió a besar por enésima vez, aprovechó para dejarle la debida rosa en un jarrón del pasillo antes de irse, justo antes de que le alcanzara de nuevo para darle otro beso más de despedida. 

La sonrisa de Pedro fue muy sensual esa tarde, su poderosísima masculinidad hegemónica iba a causar muchos más accidentes de lo habitual. 

IV.

-Eh Albert, sigues dormido, te van a robar hasta los empastes.

Pablo había sentido la necesidad de ir hasta su tienda a comentárselo porque era cierto, desde debajo del coche que estaba reparando veía como daba cabezadas en el mostrador.

-¿Cómo puede no preocuparte que el chulo este se pasee por el pueblo de esa manera tan sexual, que parece que el tío paseara desnudo? ¿es que no ves cómo están todas? Esto no es normal…  
\- Otra vez el temita, estás que no cagas, para esto me despiertas... ¿No es normal que gusten otros que no sean tú, quieres decir?   
-Tú y Alberto y todos os reís mucho, pero ya veréis como empecéis a ver a vuestra chica babeando tras él, vosotros que sois más a la antigua. Que entiendo que les guste, porque vaya culo gasta el amigo con cuarenta y algo  
-Pero si Alberto no tiene novia fija…¿te parece que su culo está bien?   
-Huy sí, no está siempre intentando que esa Irene que está tan buena y él salgan en serio. Y su culo, pues es mejor que el tuyo, que nunca has estado mal, aunque te falta bastante. Y como este tío, pues pocos, es muy guapo, eso no se puede negar.   
-Vale, Pablo. Voy a seguir durmiendo y voy a empezar a pensar en serio que deberías llamarle para que te diera tu butano y el de tu primo. 

Irene cruzó corriendo la plaza, necesitaba una bombona como fuera, se había olvidado de pedir una la semana anterior, había visto el uniforme naranja a lo lejos, como una boya en el mar y no se lo pensó, llegó ya sin aliento hasta su altura y le cogió el brazo, un brazo musculado y tan moreno y tan con el vello justo. Pero esto qué...

Se quedó flipada al ver lo guapo que era el señor butanero, que se había dado la vuelta y sonreía como un ángel, más que Alberto, que era bastante más joven, pero aún así...vaya culo tenía ese señor y cómo se le pegaba el uniforme. Tampoco es que se acordase mucho del culo de su follamigo favorito, ni siquiera hubiese podido decir si tenía pelos o no, hacía semana y media que no lo veía; otra vez estaba en una fábrica de otra provincia, en unas protestas y antes de eso no se lo había visto demasiado tampoco, un beso y tres semanas sin aparecer hasta que le picaba otra vez “perdona tía, llego tarde al bus” y gracias. Lo peor es que ya estaría en el pueblo hacía días y pasaba de llamarla, ya se lo conocía de sobras... si iba al café se lo encontraba fijo, luego quería que salieran en serio y rollos de pareja, encima, no le parecía que tuvieran suficiente en común aparte de buen sexo, no le iba a servir pasar de ella, era fácil encontrar a otros. 

-Hola...perdona, estoy medio dormida. Je. Es que me hace mucha falta una bombona.   
-Tranquila ¿dónde está tu piso? Te la llevo enseguida, puedes ir yendo para allá.   
-Es ahí...en esa ventana.   
\- Vale, pues hasta ahora.

Qué tío por favor, aunque tendría como cuarenta y algo y eso la intimidaba un poco, no sabía si sería lo mismo que con tíos de su edad, se preguntaba si aún funcionaría bien, pero eso no podía preguntarlo. A lo mejor molaría hablar con él un rato, lo veía un poco agobiado, llevando él solo el camión, aunque fuera pequeño; quizá agradeciera un poco de charla y no meterle prisa. 

-Dime una cosa, si no te importa, Pedro ¿cuántas horas trabajas a la semana?   
-Las que sean necesarias. No lo tengo muy claro…  
-¿Cómo que no lo tienes muy claro?   
-Pues a veces lleva quince minutos o una hora, a veces dos o toda una mañana, depende de lo que quieran ellas. Pero me gusta mucho mi trabajo, no tengo inconveniente en quedarme más que eso, si tanto lo desean…  
-¿Cuántos días libres tienes?  
-Cuando me llaman de la central podría considerarlo así, supongo.   
-¿No tienes días libres? Pero qué explotación es esta...¿quieres que hablemos con mi amigo Alberto? Está en un sindicato y...  
-No, no hace falta, muchas gracias. Te estás preocupando mucho por mí. 

Aquí Irene se inquietó un poco. Cómo había sonado eso último y cómo le había sonreído...qué mirada le estaba echando, hacia que le viese todo el encanto, a pesar de lo inconsciente y poco comprometido que le estaba pareciendo. Pensó que ya llevaba tres semanas sin follar así a lo tonto entre unas cosas y otras y había que ver cómo estaba este tío de bueno...se le escapó una sonrisa y por supuesto que él le preguntó. 

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿soy tan gracioso?   
-No...a ver, sí, bueno, da igual. Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.   
-¿En qué? No estarás pensando en mí todavía…  
-¿Estoy pensando en ti? ¿eso crees? Eres muy guapo, supongo que lo sabes, pero tampoco te pases.  
-¿Soy muy guapo?   
-Sí…  
-Tú también eres muy atractiva, si me permites que te lo diga.   
-Ya has terminado, veo. Pero sigues aquí. A lo mejor es que quieres algo más.   
-¿Quiero algo más? ¿como qué?   
-Quizá quieras follar conmigo.   
-Joder, sí. 

Tras semejante intercambio, no quedaba mucho más que decir. Pedro se acercó a Irene y levantó su vestido despacio, sin dejar de besarla al mismo tiempo que ella levantaba su camiseta y metía la mano en sus boxers, le tocaba mirándole a los ojos, muy cerca, casi besándole y parecía gustarle lo que acababa resultando, estaba impaciente. Iba a ser rápido pero intenso, aún estaban de pie pero enseguida estuvo encima de ella, en la alfombra del salón, con sus uñas clavándose en su trasero, murmurando que quería más y más fuerte, encantada cuando vio que podían hacerlo un par de veces más sin mucho problema. 

-¿Y esta rosa?   
-Un regalo, es para ti.   
-Gracias, vuelve cuando quieras eh…

No pudo evitar besarle apasionadamente para despedirse, por ella hubiese pedido tres bombonas cada semana a partir de esa mañana. 

V.

Adriana contestó al telefonillo algo desganada, el día anterior habían estado reponiendo en el supermercado y estaba molida. Estaba pensando en lo de siempre, dónde estaría Pablo y con quién, para él era muy fácil, para ella no, seguía sin ver claro que otros tíos pudiesen gustarle tanto como su novio, habían abierto su relación hacia unos meses, aunque ella sospechara que por su parte ya estaba abierta de antes. Dudaba mucho de aquella honestidad interesada y tardía, no dejaba de sentir que algo no funcionaba bien, la incomodaba no encontrar como abrirse ella, no sabía manejar aquella situación y no sabía si lo mejor sería dejarlo del todo. Pero eso iba a resolverse pronto, en cuánto respondiese al interfono y la solución entrara por la puerta. 

_Coño con el butanero_

Lo miró ir hasta la cocina sin poder dar crédito, pero qué era eso, no sabía que un hombre pudiera ser así, que pudiera existir tal belleza.

-Señora ¿se encuentra usted bien?  
-Mejor que nunca. 

No sabía si se lo imaginaba, pero le parecía que aquel Sr. Sánchez tardaba demasiado y no cesaba de dirigirle miradas inquisitivas, como si quisiera algo más aparte de alguna propina y procurar que la casa no volara por los aires una vez se hubiese marchado. 

Pero cómo estaba, qué brazos, qué hombros, esa cara como los actores de las películas en blanco y negro. Es que no se podía ni mirar, estaba sentada en su propia cocina y le daba vergüenza hablarle, el pobre había intentado iniciar conversación como tres veces y sólo podía responderle con monosílabos y sí, hacía calor, pero era otra cosa lo que le sucedía; estaba tan caliente que no se lo podía creer y tan convencida estaba de que se notaba que pensó en irse al salón, pero no podía dejar solo a aquel hombre en su cocina, le parecía una desconsideración, se iba a pensar que no le hablaba por ser un trabajador o porque no le caía bien, y eso de ninguna manera. Se levantó y decidió empezar un pastel, parecía un sinsentido, sí; pero la distraería de aquel fuego que empezaba a extenderse en su interior, aquel impulso que sentía cada vez que se atrevía a mirarle sin que la viese, o eso creía, en realidad él ya lo sabía de sobras. 

Mientras conectaba la bombona, vio el calendario en la cocina, Talleres Iglesias, y una camiseta con el mismo logo sobre una silla. Así que esta era su mujer...decidió ser travieso, puede que le gustara y le diese confianza, y si no, ya vería. Se levantó y se fue al baño a limpiarse un poco, cuando regresó, se puso a su lado, procurando acercarse un poco demasiado a ella, estaba roja y temblaba un poco. Qué dulce y qué mona era, no debía temer nada, sólo quería que lo pasaran bien, se lo hacía pasar mal ese Pablo. Y si era no, pues sería no y se marcharía, como tantas veces.

-Veo que está haciendo un pastel.   
-Sí...a lo mejor quiere quedarse usted a comer. Es muy tarde. Ya no encontrará restaurante.   
-¿Quiere que me quede a comer? ¿Y qué vamos a comer? Porque eso es el postre…

Adriana tuvo que reírse de de aquel descaro, pensó que quizá habría que cortarle un poco, pero le gustaba que estuviese tan cerca, notaba sus mejillas ardiendo al encontrarse con aquella mirada juguetona, apartó la suya y miró hacia los azulejos. Se quedaron callados, fantaseó con que le levantase la falda muy despacio y la tocara, se calentó terriblemente con aquella idea, tenía que calmarse, no podía ser aquello tan rápido, tan bestia. Le preguntó cómo se llamaba. 

_Pedro._

-Pedro, creo que sabes lo que pasa, si puedo tutearte.   
-¿Qué pasa?  
-No lo sé. Nunca me había parecido un hombre tan atractivo así de primeras.   
-¿Soy un problema para usted, Sra. Lastra,? Si lo soy, puedo...  
-No. No, por favor. Yo...me gustaría que...y tutéame, puedes hacerlo.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu pastel? Terminaremos antes. 

Entonces notó cómo se le pegaba, soltó el rodillo y apoyó las manos en la mesa. Sentía su calidez algo incómoda en una mañana muy calurosa, pero tan buena, tan necesaria como una de aquellas manos morenas aventurándose dentro de sus bragas, acariciando, preguntando...

 _¿Qué te pasa, no puedes seguir haciendo tu pastel?_

_Pero qué cabrón, encima de lo guapísimo que eres._

Pedro siguió acariciándola, empezó a mojarse de forma irremediable, mientras él le susurraba que _vaya que parece que quieres decir que a lo mejor prefieres que haga el postre yo, veamos..._ y no dudaba en seguir tocándola suavemente sólo por encima, sin deslizar un dedo o dos todavía, quería insultarle, ordenarle que lo hiciera, otros ya no la llevaban a aquel estado de excitación. Estaba esperando, sabía cómo y cuánto esperar y se deleitaba en ello, podías sentirlo.

Por fin se decidió y metió el dedo, rápido y luego despacio, se corrió tan rápido, tan fácil... le bajó las bragas y se lo preguntó, si quería más o si le había bastado, mientras le pasaba la mano por el culo, los muslos, no podía desearlo más, quería suplicárselo, decirle las cosas más sucias, sentir como la penetraba desde atrás y disfrutar de cómo y hasta dónde llegaba de aquel modo en concreto, pedirle que lo hiciese lento, rápido, ahora, ahí. 

_Eres un cabronazo, no sabes lo que me está gustando esto_

_Verás si lo soy_

Viendo tales anhelos, se la metió a conciencia, y le dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, para pegar su torso desnudo al de ella y continuar viéndose las caras, las miradas perdidas, deteniéndose un minuto para que pudiese acariciarlo, para sentirla corriéndose de nuevo debajo de él. 

Estaba pensando en pagarle, aún acalorada y ardiente por el esfuerzo, cuando llegó Pablo. Aquello fue demasiado para él, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada, sencillamente le miró indignado o admirado de su atractivo y su belleza, no sabía, no se quedó a preguntarlo tampoco. Le pareció que lo que le ocurría al mecánico era otra cosa bien distinta de los celos o que estos no eran por quién correspondería desde una óptica heteropatriarcal, pero aún no estaba seguro del todo, decidió esperar. 

Mientras Pedro se escabullía y dejaba la rosa pertinente clavada en una de las macetas de la entrada, empezó la discusión, pudo escucharle a él diciendo _“pues no vas y te tiras justo a este”_ , luego el _“ah que ahora me vas a elegir los novios, pues yo no he tenido el gusto”_ , más reproches, portazos y silencio. 

VI.

Estaba junto a su camión y creía que estaba a salvo, pero eso no era así. En un segundo tenía a su lado a Pablo y dos amigos suyos, uno era sin duda el dueño del colmado y el otro no sabía, aunque lo había visto en el bar alguna vez. 

-Eh, Pedro Sánchez, dónde crees que vas. ¿No crees que nos debes una explicación? ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?  
-No creo que os deba nada a menos que pase algo con vuestras instalaciones de gas.  
-Pablo, déjalo, en serio. Te estás pasando de listo...al menos le invitamos a algo en el bar y lo hablamos tranquilamente.   
-No creo que quieras hacer eso, Albert, no sin preguntarle a Inés.  
-En serio, tío, esto no, has perdido la cabeza…  
-¿De qué parte estáis vosotros dos? A lo mejor deberiáis hablar con Irene y con Inés, os ibáis a llevar una sorpresa, ayer y anteayer estuvo en tu casa y en la de Irene. No las habréis visto muy distraídas estos dos días ¿verdad? 

Albert se quedó helado, pensando. Miró a Pedro, pero no creía que fuese él con quién tuviese que hablar, se fue a casa sin decir nada más, a esperarla, tenía miedo, pero tenía que saberlo seguro y luego, pues no sabía. Alberto pensó que Irene con este no querría nada serio, pero se preguntó si lo haría mejor que él, pensó que podía pedirle que se lo contara con todo detalle y hacer alguna especie de juego con eso la próxima vez que se vieran...sonrió de una manera tan estúpida que Pablo pasó a ponerse agresivo con él y a preguntarle de qué coño iba mientras Pedro les miraba divertido.

-¿Qué es tan guay para que sonrías así?   
-Porque a lo mejor lo que quieres es que vayamos a dar una vuelta tú y yo solos...  
-Bueno, Pablo, yo me voy al bar.   
-Espera, yo vengo contigo...

De repente, Pablo se había calmado; se puso rojo, miró al suelo y le dijo a Pedro que lo sentía, que se le había ido la cabeza, y que no, que no se iba a dar una vuelta con él, que muchas gracias. El butanero intentó convencerle, que lo mejor era que tuvieran una conversación de hombre a hombre, con su mirada más efectiva, pero Pablo no se atrevió. Alberto le pasó la mano por los hombros y se fueron a comer al bar, comieron en silencio y no hubo preguntas. 

Pedro sabía muy bien a dónde ir, justo a su calle; ella le vio paseando por allí y le sonrió con malicia, pero había un inconveniente. Así y todo, fue llegar a casa y llamarle.

-Pero Sra. Batet, si tiene ya gas natural…  
-Bueno, igual me interesaría volver al butano, podría tratar de convencerme. Es más económico, me lo pone usted...  
-Esto así no tiene ninguna emoción, Meritxell.  
-Ya me conoces, no me gusta perder el tiempo.   
-¿Y cuando lo he perdido contigo? Eso no ha pasado nunca y tengo todo el del mundo cuando eres tú. 

No era buena idea haber dejado que pasara, pero ella le gustaba de verdad, se gustaban. No era lo correcto, no era lo que le habían encargado y lo sabía, pero ahí era él quién no podía resistirlo, quién quería volver una y otra vez a casa de la chica de los rizos y los ojos azules, ni siquiera llevaba bombona ya, había llegado a ir vestido de calle, sin prestar atención a su papel habitual. Le estaban vigilando desde hacía dos semanas y le habían advertido, hay tres que se huelen algo, están pensando en hablar contigo, si no podemos protegerte tendrás que volver. No pueden saber lo que eres, podrían agredirte, habría que llevarte a un hospital y eso sería una catástrofe para nosotras. 

No quería pensar en eso, así que se acordó del primer día. Había sido especial desde el primer momento, si aquel día no tuvo que hacer casi nada para provocarla, en realidad había sido al revés. Recordando cómo se había sentado delante del espejo y le había hecho mirar mientras se tocaba para él, lo cachondo que se había puesto mientras se miraban follando, empezó a besarla, no estaba teniendo la paciencia y la dedicación que tenía otros días, siempre le ocurría lo mismo con aquel recuerdo.

Aún estaban tirados medio desnudos en el suelo del pasillo cuando llamaron a la puerta, Pedro se levantó todo lo aprisa que pudo y se encerró en el dormitorio. Meritxell se puso una bata ligera y les abrió tranquilamente, ya se imaginaba quiénes eran; mecánico y tendero, Iglesias y Rivera. 

-Chicos, no sé dónde ha ido, ya me gustaría saberlo.   
-Como si fueras a decírnoslo, ya nos han dicho que ha subido a tu casa más de una vez.  
-Y más de cinco…  
-No sé, Pablo, a lo mejor de ti podrían decir lo mismo. Ni que estuvieras celoso de nosotras, no entiendo como no eres más comprensivo.  
-Vamos, Meritxell ¿lo pasamos bien o no? No te me enfades ahora tampoco, no me jodas así. Sólo quiero saber qué está pasando aquí y dónde está Pedro...  
-Pues sí, a nosotras también nos gusta pasarlo bien y Pedro lo tiene más en cuenta que tú y gusta, y cuánto... te lo puedes tomar todo lo mal que te de la gana, pero vas a tener suerte, no creo que volvamos a verle. Hace semanas que no aparece - mentía, en ese momento estaba en su habitación, mirando el techo, cerrada con llave hacía unos minutos por ella misma – y lo mejor que podriáis hacer es hablar con nosotras, en vez de poneros así, tratar de comprendernos, escuchar lo que tengamos que deciros y ver cómo podéis ser mejores...   
\- Vale, que no me lo cuentas tú tampoco. Los demás no sé, pero yo dejo esto, estáis todas tan enfadadas conmigo...Adriana se ha ido esta mañana, a vivir con unas amigas, pero no hemos quedado mal. 

Pedro sonrió en la habitación, pensó en salir y volver a preguntarle si quería butano o qué. O en pedir una ampliación de servicio, este enemigo era bastante fácil de neutralizar. 

Albert estaba allí, pero como si no estuviera, bajó la cabeza, se apartó algo de la escena, todo aquello le superaba. Le dolía lo que había hecho Inés, se habían enfadado y dormían en habitaciones separadas, pero entendía que la había descuidado y por eso había sucumbido al evidente encanto de aquel granuja, aún vestido de un color tan ridículo como el naranja era tan guapo que no se podía negar, ese tío con un traje vendería lo que fuese fenómeno. Se propuso ser más...salvaje, tendría que hablar con ella sobre lo que quería, lo que querían ser a partir de ahora, no quería odiarla por haberse acostado con otro, pensó en pedirle que le contase qué de tan bueno hacía exactamente para saber a qué atenerse, dadas las palabras de Meritxell. Y quizá estuviese bien que se lo contase, podía servirles para empezar de otra manera, cómo a ella le gustaba, por lo visto; empezó también a acordarse de cómo eran al principio, todo lo que les encantaba hacer, pronto se encontró caminando hacia su casa, unos metros por detrás de un enfurruñado Pablo, tenían que hablar y no volver a olvidarse de hacerlo. 

VII.

Ya hacía dos semanas que habían cambiado al butanero por un tipo normal en el sentido más alejado posible del anterior, poblando las calles de suspiros de añoranza, excepto alguna que otra que ya tenía gas natural, y las más de las noches le abría la puerta a un misterioso visitante. Pero aquella mañana parecía tan luminosa como los poquísimos días de butano de los que había disfrutado tanto y Soraya no entendía por qué se sentía así, si él no iba a volver jamás. 

Mariano aún estaba melancólico, se había ido a la ciudad, no había querido hablar del tema y parecía que la decisión por su parte era estar ausente el mayor tiempo posible y que fueran cordiales, ni siquiera habían hablado de separación, pero lo era de facto. No es que le importase demasiado perderlo como marido y muy ocasional y pésimo amante, aunque le tenía aprecio. 

Salió al portal y vio subir al cartero nuevo. Imposible que fuera un hombre como aquel, pero tenía planta y era alto, se estaba quedando calvo pero no le sentaba mal y llevaba unas gafas azules a juego con su camisa y sus pantalones, le pareció un detalle coqueto. Traía un envío certificado, una caja enorme que le costaba llevar hasta a él, debía de ser todo lo que se había comprado por internet el día que supo que no lo veía más, ni siquiera sabía que podía ser. Se hizo gracia a sí misma por un momento.

-Tengo un paquete para usted...¿se lo dejo aquí o se lo meto en casa, señora Saénz? 

El atractivo irresistible de aquel cartero la desconcertó por completo, visto de cerca tenía una mirada pícara, las manos bonitas y la barba algo descuidada le daba un aire de sinvergüenza que le encantaba; le entraron ganas de provocarle, le pareció un poco bandido y sintió que podía estar bien lo que saliera de esa pulsión que no se terminaba de explicar, y no se equivocaba.

-Se lo agradecería, no sé si podré manejar ese tamaño yo sola, Sr...Hernando.   
-Si tanto lo necesita, estoy a sus órdenes.   
-Pase, por favor. 

¿Había sonreído y la había repasado de arriba abajo justo para que le viese hacerlo? Habría que invitarle a desayunar…

Pronto un cartero llamado Antonio empezó a causar estragos entre ellas, a pasar mucho más tiempo en casa de destinatarias que en la oficina o que pareciese que ni siquiera se pasaba por allí, a entregar paquetes con bonitos regalos que ninguna había pedido, a enseñarles lo que eran un morbo inaudito y el sexo animal sin sentido, era un estilo diferente al del inolvidable butanero Sánchez, pero igual de efectivo y haciendo gala de un encanto mucho menos visible para el ojo patriarcal más avizor. Y no era el único, tenían otro problema, un joven perteneciente a otro sector, ya que el señor cartero tenía sus años y no se podía diversificar en demasía, se estaba pensando que se necesitaría alguno más, había que compensar bien una pérdida tan sentida como aquella.

-Por favor, qué va a ser un problema ese Iñigo...eso es porque aún no ha ido a arreglaros nada.   
-Más bajito, que ya está el mecánico escuchando. 

La mesa de trabajadoras de la plaza dirigió su mirada a Pablo, había de todo: desconfiadas, furiosas, burlonas e indiferentes, esa vez tampoco iban a hablar de él en su presencia, mucho menos de ellos. Le pasaba en todas partes, muchas no se lo perdonaban y aquel era el único café al que podía seguir yendo sin que le miraran tan mal como en otros. 

Ya no había manera de enterarse de nada, alguna que hablaba de más, una frase como mucho, pero enseguida se convertía todo en cuchicheos y risitas, al menos en lugares públicos. Nadie quería contarle qué había sido de Pedro...se arrepintió de no haber querido hablar con él a solas, no sabía que un misterioso caballero que antes había repartido butano por doquier iba a presentarse en su taller con una avería muy complicada un día que estuviera solo.

Irene se quedó intrigada con aquel chico que vino a mirarle la instalación antigua, no se podía creer que el casero lo hubiese enviado por fin, solía escudarse en que había problemas con el seguro. Estuvo segura de que era igual que Pedro en cuanto se dirigió a ella y le preguntó por el contador de electricidad, no sabía cómo, pero lo intuía... en lo físico eran opuestos, el técnico Errejón era un rubito de ojos azules un poco tirillas pero también elegante y muy mono y aunque parecía muy serio, luego no lo era tanto y además era extraordinariamente elocuente, con él sí se podían tener conversaciones de los más variados temas; además, sabía muy bien cómo provocarte con esa misma elocuencia, era el mismo tipo de magia con distinto color. 

Y lo que las puso sobre aviso es que ahora no les dejaban una rosa roja, pero sí una casi azul eléctrico y un extraño clavel morado que no habrían podido florecer jamás en lugar alguno, al igual que las rosas, jamás se marchitaban. 

Adriana e Irene fueron primero a la fábrica de butano, la curiosidad se las comía vivas. Lo que le escucharon a la recepcionista a punto de jubilarse las dejó de plástico. 

\- No tenemos ningún empleado como el que ustedes describen y creánme que nos acordaríamos de semejante macizo...la manera en la que lo han descrito ustedes dos me ha recordado a un chico que conocí hace mucho tiempo, un panadero; también se llamaba Pedro, de eso hace décadas ya. Si alguien se está haciendo pasar por uno de nuestros empleados, nos gustaría saber quién es, ya me extraña que alguien haga contrabando de bombonas, pero...

-No, mire, vamos a dejarlo. Ahora veo que se trata de una confusión, miraremos en la otra fábrica de la provincia, muchas gracias por su ayuda. 

-Pero…

-Muchas gracias y que tenga un buen día. 

-Pero Adriana, tía, esto qué es. ¿Por qué no has seguido preguntando, por qué nos hemos ido?

-No lo comprendes...¿no ves lo que está pasando?. No preguntemos nada más, seamos felices. 

-Tiene razón, deberiáis dejarlo. Simplemente sed más discretas con los nuevos, el cambio se debe a que Pedro ha infringido las normas, estará retirado un tiempo y volverá con nuevas prestaciones. 

Meritxell estaba allí también, las había seguido. Dijo que las llevaba y subieron a su coche. 

-Si os parece, vamos a tomar un café y un pastel a mi cafetería favorita, os invito. Os hablaré de un antiguo conjuro que se hizo sobre esta localidad. Es hora de que también sepáis lo que hace tantos siglos procuraron algunas de las mujeres que vivían en este pueblo, al ver que muchas no eran felices con los hombres, siempre lejos, siempre en guerra y cuando volvían, demasiadas deseando que se fueran otra vez. Creo que os gustará...


End file.
